Growing Pains
by LaceyRenee
Summary: Something awful happened to Roxas and Axel doesn't like it one bit!
1. Intro

**Pairings : AkuRoku I guess.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. (Wish I did..)**

**Rating: T.**

**-----------------------------------------**

What went wrong? I don't exactly know, to be honest. My head was to jumbled to really think straight.

In front of me, was Roxas. My Roxas, my best buddy, right? No.

"What happened?"

Blue eyes looked up at me innocently. Oh stop, don't give me that face! I wan't to know what happened, and I want to know now, damnit.

"What cha mean?" The kid standing before me leaned back on his heels and smiled.

Are you serious, look at you! " Roxas, you're..you are..this isn't..erm.." My mouth wasn't working properly either. Alright, deep breath Axel. Let's take this slow..

I put on a fake smile and asked in the sweetest way possible, " How old are you, kid?"

The runt grinned and confidently put up seven little fingers. "Seevveenn!"

------------------------------

**Mwuha. :3**

**More to come asap.**


	2. Clowns and Ice cream

**Pairings: AkuRoku I guess.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. (Wish I did..)**

**Rating: T.**

**-------------------------**

I felt the corner of my mouth begin to twitch. I obviously looked like a psycho because the kid stopped smiling and slowly backed away.

Seven..Seven? Are you kidding me, seven! That's what I wanted to do, shout at this little..thing! This little..Roxas! How could you be seven, you idiot! " Roxas, how did this happen?" Yeeeep. That was sure yelling..

"What..do ya mean?"

Was this a trick? Was someone playing a horrible joke on me? I looked around the room for any sign of cameras. After a moment I noticed there wasn't any, and this was infact, real. Did Roxas not remember anything before this..accident? Does he really think he's a little boy? I mean..he **IS** a little boy right now, but..you get my point.

"Roxas, do you know who I am?"

He giggled and rolled his eyes. " Of course, silly! You're a clown. Anyone with eyes can see that."

I felt like I could die on the spot. A clown? Do I really look like a clown?

"You little brat! I am not a clown!"

"Then why is your hair red?" He pointed at my face and laughed a little bit more, " And you have thoes tear things under your eyes, everyone knows clowns have things painted under their eyes."

I slammed my fist on the desk besides me. " SHUT THE HELL UP! I AM NOT A FRIGGIN CLOWN!"

Oh god..Crap... I did _not_ mean to shout, craaaap. I saw his mouth begin to tremble and his eyes grow cloudy with water.

"Rox..as?"

I let my face soften and lifted my hand from the desk. Please don't..

The tears came dripping down his cheeks, and even though I knew it was coming, his small shrieks still caught me off guard.

"Oh come on! Roxas! I'm sorry, hey.." I walked over to where he was standing, and put my hand on his shoulder..just to have it smacked away. Brat.

"Don't touch me! You are a meany face, and I hate you!" He crossed his arms, and turned his back to me.

Ouch. That one hurt. "Roxas..I'm sorry..please don't hate me..come on." I tried to make my voice sound as guilty and sorry as possible, but the runt wouldn't let me off easy.

Roxas looked over his shoulder and stuck out his lower lip. " Prove it."

I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a sigh. "Prove what?"

He narrowed his eyes and stuck his lip out further. "Prove you are sowwie!"

Aww, if he wasn't such a brat that little face of his would be cute..**EW!** Get a grip on yourself Ax, he's seven! Now think, what would Roxas like..Older Roxas liked..ice cream..so maybe little Roxas would like it too! Little kids always had a thing for sweets. Yeah! Perfect plan! "I'll go buy you some ice cream?"

I saw his small face light up and he whirrled around. " Really? All right!"

"On one condition, you little turd. You call me by my name!" I still wasn't over the clown thing. " Do you remember my name?"

Roxas shook his head, and looked to the floor. "No..sorry..I don't really remember anything..except my name and age.."

Right.." Axel, alright?" I leaned down and poked him on the nose. "Learn it, love it, memorize it."

He playfully smacked my finger away and nodded. " I got it memorized, Axel." He then reached forward and latched himself onto my arm. " Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!"

"Okay, okay." I scooted him out of the room, and shut the door lightly behind me. Portal, need to summon a porrttaall.. "Roxas, are you afraid of the dark?"

The boy nodded quickly. " Yes, monsters live in the dark, right?" His voice was squeaky and he bit down on his lip.

"Well then close your eyes." Roxas seemed nervous, but did what he was told and shut his eyes, waiting. I opened a portal and stepped inside of it, tugging him along with me.

My tugging obviously made him open his eyes back up, because he gasped as he saw the darkness licking at his body.

"Axel!"

"Shh, don't worry kid. Monsters don't live in the dark." I placed a gloved hand on his head, and chuckled. " Only clowns."

----------------

**OH OH, sorry so short! I bet all of you are wondering what the heeeeccckkk happened! Well, ha, you have to wait. ( I know something you don't know.)**

**Until then, enjoy!**

**I will update every Thursday ( And Saturday if I'm not to busy.) So be patient!**


	3. Teen heat and Napkins

**Pairings: AkuRoku I guess.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Axel or Roxas or Twilight Town. You get it.**

**Rating: T.**

**---------------------------------**

There he was. A boy about the age of fifteen lifted his hand up and waved to me grinning. Oh Roxas! I knew that was a horrible horrible dream!

"Mmm Roxas! I've missed you! I had the most terrible dream ever!" I clung to my friend dearly and kissed his cheek. " You were a little kid! And you called me a clown!" Roxas Roxas Roxas! I love me some Roxas. I love me some teenage Roxxass-

"Mister Axel, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" I shook my head to find myself attached to a street lamp. What? Where is my teenage Roxas! I was afraid to look down, to see..Damnit. " **You**..what just happened?" I let my arms slip away from the pole and fall to my sides.

"I dunno, but your ice cream is melting." The seven year old Roxas pointed to my ice cream while licking his contently.

I must have spaced out, yeah..It's really hot in Twilight Town. I should make a note not to wear this leather coat here anymore. Eww, my hand is all sticky from this ice cream shit. Get it off!

I shook my hand violently sending specks of blue flying onto my little buddies face.

" Hey! Knock it off loser!" He snapped, wiping at his cheek. " Get a napkin from the lady at the stand."

I looked over my shoulder to see a plump woman with blonde hair giving ice cream to a little girl and her mom." Sorry, be right back, kay?" I got up and started to walk over to the cart. " And DO NOT move!"

"Kayy!" His voice seemed to get more squeaky by the minute.

I arrived at the cart and politly asked for a napkin. "Yo' lady. I need a napkin like now. Thanks." Well..I thought it was polite..

The woman before me simply nodded and bent down behind the cart. She then emerged with, yay! Napkins! I swiped one from her and began wiping at my hands. My ice cream was so melted that it was just the stick left..pft. Lame. I tossed it on the ground, not really caring if she thought it was right of me to do or not.

I waved my hand and said thanks again, then turned around. I was about to walk away when I heard her soft voice asking me something. Damn, what do you want lady? Can't you see I have better things to do? " Excuse me?" I let my body turn itself back around to face her.

"I asked if that little boy was your son." She smiled and nodded her head twords my now little Roxas. I've grown accustom to calling him that. Little Roxas. Heh, cute. Ew..these are not manly thoughts. What was I trying to do again..? Oh right! The ladys questtiioonn.

"I'm sorry...what?" I totally forgot what she just asked me, and now she looked a little bit annoyed.

"Is that little boy your son?"

My son? You bitch. He use to be my golden haired hero of love until he turned into a tiny little brat!" Uhm..no.."

"Oh, sorry! You two just look so close."

What are you saying woman, that I am gay? Is that what you are saying? That I'm gay with a seven year old little boy who does nothing but poke fun at me and cry? "I should burn you..you and your napkins.."

"Excuse me?"

Shit. Did I say that out loud? Mann. " Oh..OH! I'm..I ment to say..I uhm..I should learnn..to..listen to you and your napkins..better..?" Smooth buddy, real smooth.

She pointed her finger twords where Roxas was sitting and frowned. "Your little friend is leaving."

Yes. That is my little friend sitting over-what? I spun around on my heel to see Roxas skipping off down the street. Now look what you did woman! You talked to me so long that my little Roxas is running away!

"Roxas!" I began to run twords him, panting because it was just making me feel hotter.

He stopped for a moment, then giggled, the started running again! You little bastard! This is not friggin tag! "Roxas come on! This isn't a game, get the hell back here!"

I saw people on the streets give me dirty looks, and immeaditly stopped. What? Some lady whispered to her husband..all I could make out was. " Running away from that strange man..do something."

Weeell.. I guess it does look pretty weird for a grown man to be chasing after some kid, telling him to 'get the hell back here.'

I put my hands out in front of me and smiled akwardly. "S'all right guys! I'm not trying to rape him. Honest!"

The lady gasped and her husband shook his head. " If I was that little boy, I'd be running from you to, you freak!"

Bad move. Baaad move. It's all good though. I can handle name calling." Yeah.."

The man screamed as his pants seemed to..oh I don't know..MAGICLY catch on fire. Hehe. I then began running again after my little Roxas.

What? I said I could handle name calling..just never said I could handle it **well**.

---------------------------------------------

**Yay! A longer chapter this time! And two updates in ONE night, I'm goood.**

**Yada Yada, won't bore you anymore than I already have with this story.**


	4. Green, the Color of Money and Grass

**Pairing: AkuRoku**

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine.**

**-------------------------------**

I don't really remember how long I was chasing Roxas for, but I did know that when I caught him, I was pissed.

"What..the hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed. I didn't care about the people looking at me, talking about how bad of a 'parent' I was, all I wanted to do was yell. Maybe cry a little bit too, but right now yelling was first on my list.

"I got twenty dollars!" He beamed up at me, jumping up and down.

What? Who cares?...I do! "Okay..how did you get twenty dollars?"

He pointed to a blonde boy leaning up against a wall with a beanie resting tightly over his head. What does this guy have to do with money? Did he pay you for some service? Ew.

"That guy told me if I could keep you running for ten minutes that he'd give me cash." He shoved the bill into my face and laughed. " He wasn't lying! Isn't this cool?"

"NO IT IS NOT COOL!" I snatched the twenty out of Roxas' hand and turned twords the guy. "Bastard. Roxas.. **STAY HERE** this time, okay? I'm going to talk to your little buddy over there."

"Don't give back the money!" He tugged at my cloak and I quickly knocked his hands off of me.

"Are you stupid? This is twenty bucks, of course I'm not giving it back. I just want to give him a peice of my mind."

Roxas seemed happy by me telling him that we were keeping the money and sat down on the ground. All right, time to do more yelling! My favorite!

I put on my 'Axel is a sexy pissed off man' face and walked twords the punk. He saw me coming and kicked off the wall to stand up straight.

"Hey you! Are you the lame ass who got me to chase that kid around for ten minutes?" Oh I souded so cool.

"Hey you! Are you the lame ass who actually did it?"

Oh that was so not cool. Who does this guy think he is? Respect your elders you shit eater! " Yes! I mean..no! Just listen! Why would you do that? Did you think it was funny? Did you think it was amazing? Did you want to see me all hot and sweaty?" I really didn't mean to say that last one out loud..man..I need to work on keeping things to myself.

"Who'd want to see that? You're no looker in my eyes." He grinned and nodded twords Roxas. " The kid yours?"

"Kinda. What's it to you? And don't change the subject!" I crossed my arms still gripping the bill in my right hand. I like money. Maybe I could buy something nice for Roxas. I mean, I know he got it by making me look like a fool..but..he is just **too** cute not to spend it on!

"Aw, you're a mommy! How adorable!"

"Hey!" I snapped out of my shopping thoughts and jabbed my finger into his chest. " That is Mister Mommy to you!"

God, I am so manly. I could write a book on manlyness..it would be called ' Axel's Awesome Tips on Being Manly to the Max '! Yes..it's perrffeecctt.

"Dude, you are totally messed up in the head." He grabbed my hand and pushed it away from his chest.

So I was a little messed up in the head, but who cares? I'm still sexy. "Yeah, and you're not? Making a kid run from his guardian? Pfft!" Oh god yes! That was good. Score 235,934,285,252,269,863 for me. None for him. He is lame.

"So we are both a little out there, but it's cool man. Just get back to your kid, Mister Mommy. He looks lonely." The punk then tugged the bill out of my hand and smiled. " Sorry, but I want this back."

Noooo! My money! Now how am I supose to buy Roxas that cute little kitty stuffed animal I saw earlier? " No! Please!" I pointed behind my back at Roxas. " Think of the children!"

He laughed and shook his head while folding the bill. " No thanks, I don't like kids much." After he was done folding the bill he put it in his back pocket, then turned around and began walking away. " See ya later mama!" He called back waving. What a bastard. Oh god..that guy just made my day horrible. I'm so pissed, I could just..just..

"MY DRESS! MY DRESS! OH MY GOD SOMEONE HELP ME! IT'S ON FIRE!" I heard a woman screaming somewhere in the distance. Ooops..

I walked back to my little Roxas, not caring about the woman, and let myself fall into the grass besides him. He leaned over me, his small face looking concerned. " You okay, Axel?"

"Yeah bud, it's just been a long day." I reached up and let my fingers slide into his hair, twisting the strands lightly, making sure not to hurt him.

He sighed and leaned down into me, stretching his arms and legs across my body while nuzzling his face into the space under my chin.

"I'm sorry, Axel. I didn't mean to make you mad at me." He sounded sleepy, and I was too sleepy to give back a long reply. I stopped fingering his hair and let my arms slip around his small body, bringing him a little bit closer to me.

"It's okay. I.."

I forgot what I was going to say, and my eyes started to close. The grass felt nice, the twilight sky coloring the town giving it a friendly and welcoming vibe. I let it welcome me, drifting off into a light sleep. The last sounds I heard were the people around us whispering, talking about me and my Little Roxas. How this was wrong. Is it wrong? His little hands were dug into my coat, his fragil body pressed against mine, and it didn't feel wrong to me. If anything, it felt right.

**--------**

**Oh gosh, so so sorry for the long wait.**

**Forgive me? Yeaahh, come on. nudge nudge**


	5. Robots and Ninja Turtles

**Pairing: AkuRoku I guess.**

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine. :**

**--------------------------**

When I woke up I wasn't in my twilight paradise anymore, but a small room painted a soothing color. Blue.

"Demyx?"

I spoke his name but got no answer. I was alone? No, I felt something on me. I let my eyes wander downwards to see Roxas still curled up to me. Damn. I was hoping that this all was a dream, that everything might have been normal again when I woke up. I didn't like Roxas being a kid, and I didn't like taking care of him.

"I see you're up!"

A cheery voice filled the room as I heard the door open, and an annoying boy came along with it.

"Demyx, why am I in your room?"

Yes, tell me that. Did you rape me? That's so evil, yet somehow turns me on.

He smiled and pointed to the little runt clinging to me. " I found you two sleeping in the grass on my way back from the cd store. It was late, and the grass is no place to sleep, so I brought you guys back with me!"

His eyes stayed fixed on Roxas. Yes, it's a kid. Have you seen one before? Maybe he hasn't seen one before. He seemed kind of amazed.

"What is it?"

I snorted. " A child."

"I knew that! I just haven't seen one up close before." He said now turning to look at me. " So, who does it belong to?"

I carefully sat up making sure not to wake Roxas, then grinned. " Us."

I've never seen someone spazz out so much in my life before, until now.

"It's ours? We didn't have a baby! Are you mad?"

Why does everyone think I'm crazy? It's getting sort of annoying now. " No I'm not mad, it's ours. The Organizations."

"Why? We don't know it."

I once again snorted and rolled my eyes. " Course we do! Can't you see? It's Roxas!" I poked Roxas' nose and he sneezed on my hand. Yuck. Kids are so dirty.

Demyx shook his head while walking over to my right to have a better look. "Well, it looks like Roxas, but it can't be. Roxas is older, much older."

"It's Roxas."

"How?"

Good question! Gee, I wish I knew! It's fine though, I have the perfect answer to back this one up.

"I dunno."

Oh yeah! Who's smart now? Me. Mee mee mee.

Demyx leaned over and put a hand to Roxas' forehead. " Well he doesn't have a fever.."

What? Dumbass. " Of course he doesn't, he isn't sick!" I yelled. " Even if he was, getting sick doesn't turn you into a kid."

I felt movement and looked back down to see Roxas opening his eyes. I guess I yelled too loud. My bad. Ahh well, he needed to wake up anyway- oh my gosh, what is that noise?

"WHY IS HE CRYING?" Demyx shrieked backing away.

"AXEL, WHO IS THAT GUY! HE HURT ME!" Roxas screamed pointing a shakey finger twords Demyx.

I looked to Demyx, eyes widened and head tilted. " You **HURT** him?"

"I didn't," he protested shaking his head, " I swear! All I did was-"

"He pinched me!"

God I feel a headache coming on. I can handle one kid, but two? No way.

"You pinched him?"

"To see if he was real!"

Oh my god. You've got to be shitting me. Even Roxas stopped crying at Demyx's lame defense.

"What did you think he was? A robot?"

Roxas giggled. " I wish I was. They are so cool."

Hah. He was right. Robots were cool. Kind of like the Ninja Turtles. They were like..Ninjas..but Turtles at the same time..hah..Oh yeah. The fight.

"Demyx. You're a retard." I spat turning my head away from him. " And you," I flicked Roxas in the head, " Shut up."

Roxas' eyes started to fill up with tears, but he didn't start crying again. Instead I heard Demyx begin to sob. What the hell?

"JEEZE! You are so mean to him!" He came back over to where I was sitting and picked Roxas up. Roxas hugged him in return and stuck his tongue out at me.

You little hoe. He just hurt you and now you're cuddling up to him? You make me sick.

" I am not! You were both being really annoying." I slid over to the side of the bed then stood up. Oh it feels so good to be up and -ahhh. I stretched my arms out over my head and felt almost every bone in my body crack, in a very pleasing way, mind you. That's the good stuff. " Roxas, come on. We are going to introduce you to the rest of the organization."

I held out my arms to retrieve the kid, but he shook his head and clung to Demyx. " I want him to carry me. He's way nicer than you."

I narrowed my eyes and mumbeled a few things under my breath about Demyx blowing up and Roxas falling out of a plane, but then agreed.

"Fine, he can carry you. For now, but after we are done showing you around, you come with me. Alright?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. You know, the look your mom gives you when she knows you stole the cookies from the cookie jar, but you won't admit it? Yep, that's the one.

Both Roxas and Demyx nodded in approval.

"Who should we see first?" Demyx asked stepping out of the room after me.

Good question. Saix was flipping insane, Xemnas was..Xemnas, Xigbar would shoot Roxas, can't have that happen _yet_, and Larxene would..do something painful and horrible to all of us..so..

Bingo. I got it! " Vexen. He's mad crazy with science, maybe he'll know what happened to Roxas."

Sounded logical enough to me, and obviously it did to them too because the both grinned at me and started heading off down the hall.

I already knew this was going to be a long day..

----------------------

**Never again am I writing something at 3 AM.**


	6. Cake and Porn

------------------------------

I watched my feet move back and forth, waiting for Vexen to come back with Roxas. Man, maybe this is a dream..a really long one. If it is, I really really want to wake up soon. This isn't fair. I actually miss the older Roxas telling me I'm a pervert and stomping on my foot at the dinner table when I tried to feel up his thy..

I let out a long sigh thinking back on the good ol' painful times. I let my head turn to look at Demyx who was sitting next to me rocking from side to side, humming some really weird tune. Since I had nothing else to do, I made the mistake in asking what he was humming.

"Oh! It's a really cool song about cake!" He grinned up at me, still rocking.

"About cake?" I never really liked cake..

"Yeah, it's from this crazy show with a little girl with pink hair, and she lives in a town full of puppets, and and she sings with her puppet friends about random things!" He laughed to himself, clapping his hands together. "Want to hear it?"

"Actually..what I want to do is talk to Xemnas about getting your television removed. You don't need to be seeing thoes kind of shows." I leaned back against the wall behind me, coughing. I think I'm getting sick, which sucks. Maybe I'll turn into a kid like Roxas..

"You think MY show is bad?" Demyx leaned over me, getting way too close to my face. " You're the one who watches porn in the middle of the night!"

What? Oh god..he **KNOWS**? " I so do not! I mean..If..I uhm..If I did how would you know?" I felt my face heat up, this was so embarassing.

"How would I not know? It's so loud!" He laid across my lap, reaching his arms out in front of him. " Ohhhhhh Gooooodd, YES! YYEESS! YESSSSSSSS!"

"SHUT UP!" I pushed him off my lap watching him fall to the floor. Hah, yeah, he deserved to hit his face on the ground after mimicking my porn..which...I do not watch..

I was just about to step on him when a door inside the room opened, and Vexen emerged with a little Roxas by his side.

"Well?" I walked over to him, feeling very desperate. Please tell me you know what happened to Roxas.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Demyx chirped from the ground.

Vexen raised his hand for silence, then smiled. " This, is definitely a kid."

Uhm, yeah. " Vexen..we know it's a kid..but wh-"

He looked over to me, his eyes wide. " Well I thought that's what you wanted to know! That's what Demyx told me to check.."

I looked down at Demyx and he shot me a toothy grin. " To see if he was a real kid, Axy!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I walked back over to Demyx, jerking him up. " WE KNEW IT WAS A KID! WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID? WHY?-"

"Guuyyss, I have more information."

I stopped shaking Demyx to his death to look at Vexen and Roxas. He better have more information. I didn't wait in this room for three hours with Demyx for nothing.

Vexen picked Roxas up then held him out infront of him. " It's Roxas!"

That was it. This was the last straw. I stomped over to Vexen pulling Roxas into my arms. " I am out of here, you both are on my last nerve!" I pointed to Demyx, narrowing my eyes. " And if you **dare** show your face around me anymore tonight, I will friggen burn it off!"

Vexen dropped his clip board and Demyx gulped. "Geeze Axel, you're such a tight ass."

Vexen nodded in agreement. " Yes..maybe you should let me untighten your ass-"

"BOTH OF YOU! NO MORE! Do not say anything more.." I marched my way over to his door and kicked it open, almost jumping for the exit. Once I was out I let Roxas down and just yelled. Yeah, I just tilted my head back and screamed. My voice seemed to bounce off every wall there was, just to come back and hit me in the face. My head was pounding..god it hurt so much..

"Axel...are...are you okay?" I looked down at Roxas who seemed sort of shaken.

"No! No I am NOT okay! And it's all because of you!"

You know how I stated earlier that I should watch what I say out loud? Well..damnit..I guess I just made a big mistake.

Roxas let his head drop and all I heard was a small, "oh," come from his mouth. Was he going to cry again? I hoped not..that would-

I was startled as I felt weight on my left leg. Roxas wraped his small arms around it, the top of his head buried into my stomach.

"Roxas..I didn't mean it." I patted him on the shoulder, hoping it would bring his mood up, but that didn't do a thing. He just clung on tighter.

"I'm sorry, Axel." He looked up at me, his small eyes glossy. " If you want..I'll leave you alone."

Right then and there, I felt like the worst Nobody in the world..I mean..if I _could_ feel..

---------------------

**It's short. I'm tired. Blerghhh.**


	7. Booms and Bangs

"You alright?"

I looked behind my shoulder to see Demyx standing there. It wasn't often that he used such a serious tone of voice. I was suprised.

"I thought I told you if you came near me anymore today, that I would burn your face off." I turned my head back around and rested my chin on my knee.

I heard him laugh and then his footsteps make their way closer. Soon enough he was sitting next to me, smiling. "Then burn it off, I don't care. I want to make sure you're okay."

Demyx is the kind of person who you would never think could be mature, but then suprises you at the last moment. I am cold to him most of the time, but me and him both know that we are friends. We can talk about anything with eachother, and always know that the other one is listning. Funny thing was, Demyx always reminded me of what a person with a heart would be like. I secretly believed he had one.

"I hurt him, I didn't mean to snap." I couldn't help but picture Roxas clinging to my cloak and apoligizing for bothering me over and over again. He really didn't bother me, I was just in a bad mood.

"He's fine." Demyx spoke in a reassuring voice, " I just talked to him not so long ago. He said he didn't mean to annoy 'Uncle Axel '" He laughed, but all I did was frown.

We sat in silence for awhile. I really didn't like the quiet all that much, it gives me too much time to think about things. I hate thinking about things. It only brings questions.

"I don't want to be Uncle Axel, Demyx." I looked over at him, hoping his cheerful face could lift my spirit. " I want to be just Axel..His friend. I want things to go back to how they were, where it was me and him, best friends."

Demyx scooted closer to me, wraping his arm around my shoulder. "Come on, things will go back to normal soon. We just have to find out what happened to him."

"What if we don't?" I snapped. " What if he is stuck like that forever? I don't want him to be stuck like that forever!"

Demyx smiled, now tracing circles on my back. It felt pretty good, I will admit. Relaxing. " You love Roxas, don't you?"

"Don't say such stupid things! You and I both know we can't love." It was a fact that I thought about a lot in the silence. I didn't think it was fare that we got stuck being empty shells, while others got to live and love and feel.

"Sure sure. Whatever." He gave me a soft pat, then stood up. " You keep telling yourself that, Axe. But you and I both know, it's not true." He kicked at the floor, his face twisted up in a confused expression. " Maybe..."

He stopped, shaking his head and chuckled to himself. What a bizarre kid. "Maybe what?"

"Nothing." He shot me a toothy grin then pointed behind his back. " You should go talk to Roxas, it would make you and him both feel better." He began walking forward, but then stopped to look back at me. " Oh yeah, that's right, we can't feel."

Those were the last words he said to me, before leaving me in silence. Another thing to question on my own.

I couldn't really waste my time thinking though, I had a little kid to cheer up. If I could do that right.

I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of the castle. Footsteps, laughing, shouting, explosions, clanking, booms and bangs. I used to be able to sit here and listen to them with Roxas, older Roxas.

We would sit and listen, and laugh together. Laugh so soft that no one could hear us, or laugh so loud the walls would shake. Whatever we felt like doing at the moment.

I felt like setting something on fire at the moment. Preferably Demyx, because I hate when he is right. That wouldn't solve anything though, no, the only thing that would solve anything would be me getting up and going to Roxas.

I just had to figure out what I was going to say.

--------------------

**I almost forgot I had this story going. XD Sorry it took so long.**


End file.
